In addition to obtaining training in the use of ion-selective probes, preliminary experiments are being conducted to map Ca2+ currents around gravi-sensitive plant cells and organs. As part of a NASA-funded project, Prof. Nina Allen, at NCSU, will soon have equipment for measuring ion fluxes with ion-selective probes to study the role of Ca2+ in regulating gravi-stimulated signal transduction in plants. Ion-selective probes will be used to map changes in Ca2+ (and other specific ion) fluxes in response to gravi-stimulation of gravi-sensitive plant organs (e.g. roots) and cells (apical cell of moss protonemata). It is anticipated that this extracellular approach will be combined with intracellular Ca2+ measurements using Ca2+-reporting dyes. During this visit preliminary experiments are being conducted to map Ca2+ fluxes around root tips of Arabidopsis and around apical protonimata cells of the moss Ceratodon. The study study will then be continued in more depth at the Botany Dept, NCSU The BioCurrents Research Center is the only place to provide adequate training.